forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Darkwynters/2017 archive
Illithocyte Darkwynters, I looked up the information that is in Dragon magazine concerning both Illithocytes and Nerve swimmers. Both specifically state in Faerun, so I have removed the label that they are not clearly connected to the realms. I also added a picture of Nerve Swimmers. Gem Hound (talk) 23:36, January 30, 2017 (UTC) 30,000 edits Grats on 30K edits. I just noticed :) —Moviesign (talk) 00:22, January 31, 2017 (UTC) ditto ~ Lhynard (talk) 01:18, January 31, 2017 (UTC) :Congratulations and thanks for all your hard work. — BadCatMan (talk) 01:25, January 31, 2017 (UTC) ::Ah, thanks guys :) Not been as productive as of late... teaching takes over a lot my free time! - Darkwynters (talk) 23:36, February 3, 2017 (UTC) About LFR Hi. I have a doubt. Is the info in the LFR adventures usable for this wiki? If so, there is cite template for it or should I create one? --Zeromaru X 04:23, February 19, 2017 (UTC) :Hmmm, we do have a number of articles from 3rd edition: Legacy of the Green Regent... so I believe LFR is canon on the wiki, but check with High admin BadCat or Admin Movie :) - Darkwynters (talk) 23:33, February 24, 2017 (UTC) ::I don't know anything about the status of the Living/RPGA material, but I do feel its valid to add to the wiki (it contains Realmslore and is of interest to fans). I've added Living City (at least via the formally published The City of Ravens Bluff), and Hashimashadoo has added many of the LotGR adventures and The Living Jungle and some associated lore. — BadCatMan (talk) 08:38, February 25, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks! I will proceed to update some stuff about Gontal, the Dusk Ports and Melabrauth, then. The few adventures that took place in Returned Abeir in LFR have a lot of info about those places (and the Windrise Ports, but I'm not working on those places yet).--Zeromaru X 23:19, February 25, 2017 (UTC) Of Interest? Forum:Edition-Specific Challenge Rating Categories ~ Lhynard (talk) 16:45, April 3, 2017 (UTC) :Thank you, Lhyn. Please send me a note when ever you need my assistance :) - Darkwynters (talk) 17:47, April 6, 2017 (UTC) ::In that case, would you please take a look at Forum:Bordered nav boxes? :D —Moviesign (talk) 20:25, April 6, 2017 (UTC) :I will have a look! - Darkwynters (talk) 22:43, April 7, 2017 (UTC) Aspiring writer Good afternoon, I have viewed and read this page for quite some time now. I recently finished my bachelor's degree in History with an English Writing Minor and have some extra free time. I own a great deal of 3/3.5E rulebooks, and about 90% of the Forgotten Realms book series. As an aspiring writer, I was wanting to offer some assistance with editing some of the pages. I see that there are flags on them, stating that they need edited, and am a huge fan of history (hence my degree) and Forgotten Realms is certainly included in that list. I really just have no idea what it is that I should go about doing first? Or how to go about doing it. Thank you for your time, -Jason Warren Verko1176 (talk) 23:15, June 14, 2017 (UTC) :Hi. I'm not DW, but I've given a response on your Talk page. — BadCatMan (talk) 02:55, June 15, 2017 (UTC) ::Neato! Welcome Verko :) - Darkwynters (talk) 19:17, June 16, 2017 (UTC) Slack Hey, not sure if you're interested, but I'm hoping to set up a bit more of a community feel around the wiki moving forwards, so I've set up a Slack group. Unfortunately it needs email addresses to invite people, so I've set up a form to anonymously collect them. If you are interested, would be great if you can fill out https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfoVCqUNSPCKTp77IxhwMDyIQ4UGVoB1AP0MM15agNUZsU94Q/viewform and leave your email so that I can send an invite! Fw190a8 (talk · ) 09:42, July 8, 2017 (UTC) :Joooiiin uusss....—Moviesign (talk) 00:41, July 11, 2017 (UTC) ::K - Darkwynters (talk) 17:09, July 11, 2017 (UTC) :::Invite sent. Check your spam folder if you don't see it. —Moviesign (talk) 19:59, July 11, 2017 (UTC)